Havoc
Havoc is Sora's unique ability within ''Kingdom Hearts: Twilight Destinies''. Havoc has five forms of attacking which all involve speed and combos over damage and power. They are: *'Mock Zero '- An incredibly fast fighting style that allows Sora to take down multiple enemies (10 at the least.) in under a few seconds. It requires 100% energy to preform and has a 30 minute cool down. Mock Zero is obtained once Sora's Havoc ability reaches MAX level (level 10). *'Zantetsuken' - A very fast single sword strike that is capable of killing all enemies (except bosses) in one hit! It requires 100% energy to preform and has a 30 minute cool down. Zantetsuken is obtained once Sora's Havoc ability reaches level 8. *'Wing Clip' - Unlike most of Sora's other attacks under Havoc, Wing Clip is not fast at all. Wing Clip, however, does damage over time (kind of like poison) and can be used on every enemy, even bosses! It requires 45% energy to preform and has a 5 minute cool down. Wing Clip is obtained once Sora's Havoc ability reaches level 6. *'Phantom Rush' - A very fast attack that works much like the charge ability. Sora becomes immune to damage while preforming this attack and he can attack many enemies in a row, knocking them out of the way. It requires 25% energy to preform and has a 30 second cool down. Phantom Rush is obtained once Sora's Havoc ability reaches level 4. *'Pulse Link' - A very fast combo that involves button commands to link attack to an enemy or to multiple enemies. It can only be preformed after Divine Push making it much more of a combo ending rather then a combo itself. It requires 10% energy to preform and has no cool down. Pulse Link is obtained once Sora's Havoc ability reaches level 2. Havoc has normal attacks as well that require little to no energy and help with Sora's fighting style. They are: *'Divine Push' - A midair combo that stuns most enemies for 1 second after it is done. It requires 1% energy to preform and has no cool down. *'Sanity Breaker' - A ground combo that pushes the enemy back a few yards after it is done. It requires 1% energy to preform and has no cool down. *'No Name' - This ability allows Sora to run faster and activates the regen ability on himself. It requires no energy to preform but has a 3 minute cool down. The regen ability restores 1% HP every 3 seconds for 15 seconds. *'Shocking Leap' - A combo finisher that allows Sora to travel to a distant enemy quickly and applies Lighting damage. It requires 1% energy to preform but has no cool down. *'Static Warp' - This ability allows Sora to travel quickly between enemies. It requires no energy and has no cool down. Static Warp is obtained once Sora's Havoc ability reaches level 9. Havoc gains in level the more enemies Sora defeats using it's attacks. Once Havoc gains a level, the enemy counter restarts. *'Level 1' - Start *'Level 2' - 50 Enemies *'Level 3' - 150 Enemies *'Level 4' - 250 Enemies *'Level 5' - 500 Enemies *'Level 6' - 750 Enemies *'Level 7' - 1000 Enemies *'Level 8' - 1350 Enemies *'Level 9' - 1600 Enemies *'MAX Level '- 2000 Enemies Total to reach MAX level = 7650